winxshugoifandomcom-20200213-history
Alice
Alice is a fictional character in the Winx club animated series. Her first appearance was in the third episode of the fifth season, "''la fata natura sulla terra"(The Nature Fairy on Earth). Profile *Name: Alice *'Associated Pixie': None *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': October 11 *'Origin': Planet Earth *'Powers and Abilities': Light and Darkness *'Associated Pet': Bambi the Fawn Personality Profile Alice joined the Winx Club in season five, as the eight member. Alice is very shy and sometimes cheerful, she also cares a lot for animals as seen when she helped Roxy with her shelter. She is almost brave, having confronted the Trix a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transformed, and always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get a confrontational attitude whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom and Roxy, and this makes the three quite close. The Winx Club first met her at the Frutti Music Bar and got to befriend with her later in the series. She owns a fawn, Bambi, whom she loves very much. In episode twenty-five of season five, it is revealed that Marigatte is Alice's mother. It is unknown if this makes her a real princess or a princess by title. Seasons Season 5 Alicia realized from the beginning that the Winx Club are real fairies although she is sometimes ran away from them in a different reasons. She worked as a waitress in Roxy's father's bar, the Frutti Music Bar . She also seen living with her father who worked also as a bartender in the bar. She also helped Roxy in order to keep the pets saved although she changed her opinion about knowing that Roxy is a fairy and stopped helping her. Later on, she is attacked by the Trix and was saved by Roxy, leading her to start trusting fairies and earn the Winx to become Trustix. She is started slowly become friends with them and also worked in Love & Pet as a part-time job in the day she wanted to. After learning she is the fairy of Light and Darkness, Alicia started to learn every fairies spells and even used the Trustix special powers before she even earns her own Trustix. After a while she decided to tell the truth to her dad in episode 12 "I'm A Real Fairy After All!" when attempting though, Alicia discovers that the Trix has kidnapped her dad. After being kidnapped, Roxy manages to escape with the help of the pets and saves her Dad, until Darcy tries to stop her. (During this, the other Winx Girls were fighting Icy and Stormy). After Darcy harms Bambi, Alicia becomes enraged and transformed into her Fairy Form. After she realized the people saw her fight, the other Winx girl soon save her after making a huge group of people in Gardenia to trust fairies. Once the Trix escapes and Alicia reunites with Bambi and Klyde, Alicia complains to Roxy that she didn't want to be a Fairy since it was too dangerous. Season 6 ''Coming Soon Appearances Civillian See also: List of Alicia's outfits Alicia has waist-lenght, orange shaggy hair, and brown eyes. She wears yellow shoulder top with straps holding it with dark blue capris and yellow ballet shoes. Trustix Her Trustix outfit starts out with a purple tank top with a strap holding, and a blue cloth strap around the tanktop with a moon jewel hang on it and blue choker with a moon jewel hanging on it. She wears blue hot pants with a green cloth strap around her waist and green chord wrap around her pants. She wears pink (left) and green (right) bracelet on her hand and a blue ribbon straps around her right fore-arm. Also she wears dark blue lace-up ankle-lenght platform boots with white heels.Her hair is now with moon barrete holding her hair and with a blue accents.Lastly,her wings are shaped like a bit same like bloom only with purple and blue color with a moon jeweled in the outside,and lined with White lined. She gained her Trustix in episode twelve in fifth season "I am a Fairy After All!" out of sheer rage when Darcy injured Bambi with her dark magic. Magical Powers and Abilities Alice is from planet Earth, the fairy from Earth until the first visit to Nature World. She has the power over Light and Darkness. She can feel what everybody feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even speaks everybody's feeling. She can also able to predict something in the future that can happen. She's also been shown to use a special Trustix powers even she isn't in her Trustix yet, as seen in episode seven of the fifth season where she make two children to get along with each other after they fought each other and in episode ten of the fifth season where she make two teenagers to make friends with each other. She seems to learn quicker than Roxy as seen where she can use a simple telekinetic spell where Roxy almost drops the cafe's plate and got a hang on fire a simple beam after she gained her Trustix. See Also: List of Alicia's spells Transformation Sequences Trustix Her Trustix transformation is Short but detailed,First,she closed her eyes then a butterfly flies around her body then it materilizes her top,after that a spacy-purple ribbons wraps her bottoms then her pants are materilized. Then,she smiles then a butterfly surrounds her then her shoes materilize after that she spins her body from bottom to top then her hair straighten to left then her wings are materilize and same as te right. After that she opens her eyes and strikes her final pose. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters